1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that executes a process based on an option selected from a plurality of types of options by a player.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a known slot machine is disclosed by U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011/0250947. This slot machine operates in such a way that, when a player inserts a coin, bill or the like into an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed on a symbol display area provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then the symbols are automatically stopped. Based on the state of the stopped symbols, various prizes such as a bonus are established.
Such a gaming machine represented by a known slot machine may execute a process (a player-selected bonus game) based on an option selected by a player from a plurality of types of options (e.g., a plurality of types of bonus game) displayed. When a specific option is selected from the types of options, a result advantageous for the player (e.g., a game item advantageous for the player is provided to the player) may occur. However, in the known gaming machine the player may not be able to understand this and fail to get an opportunity to generate an advantageous result.
In consideration of this, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which is able to encourage a player to select a specific option when a result advantageous for the player is achieved by the selection of the specific option.